


Just Go Then.....What I Really Mean Is Stay Though

by Sketchymaloo



Category: Tales of Xillia, alvin-x-jude - Fandom, jude-x-alvin
Genre: M/M, MxM - Freeform, Tales of Xillia - Freeform, Yaoi, alvin-x-jude - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchymaloo/pseuds/Sketchymaloo
Summary: Alvin is caught by Jude trying to sneak off just before the Xian Du arena battle and Jude takes matters into his own hands.  I'm still bad at summaries





	Just Go Then.....What I Really Mean Is Stay Though

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say my writing is better for this one. I started playing Tales of Xillia last year and got on an extreme high with it and ship......SHIP Jude and Alvin so hard.....and it pains me that Jude is so young cuz I normally don't pair like that but......their interactions sail this ship so easily.....so I wrote TRASH FIC. I like to think my writing got at least somewhat better from my Yullen fic but.....we'll see......it took braving myself up to even post anything else fanfic online cuz I have zero writing confidence.
> 
> I may or may not have spellchecked.........I'm sorry

The party had been exhausted when they finally made it into Xian Du. Taking the highroad had proven far more challenging than anticipated, and Everyone had already turned themselves into bed early, as they now found themselves suckered into fighting in the arena with no choice given, being as that was their only ticket past the border here.  
Jude alone lay in bed, wide awake and full of thoughts – mostly concerns and worries, as usual. There would be no peaceful sleep again tonight. After what seemed like hours, but was more likely just minutes of tossing and turning, Jude got up, and, slipping his coat over his bare shoulders, fastening it shut, as he was only wearing his undershorts presently; and he slipped his boots on as well, intending to take a short walk for a bit and clear his head.  
Truth be known, he had been restless like this since first leaving Fennmont, always being in a new place every couple of days, always having to run, always finding himself sleeping under a different roof or an open sky that was the same but still just slightly different from before. In honesty, it messed with him, before he had never traveled except the once from his hometown of Leore to the school in Fennmont, and there he had stayed for years, never leaving even to visit his parents; and here he was, every night, with too many questions, but not enough energy to care about finding an answer.  
Jude stepped out of the inn room, which he was paired up in with Rowen, and no sooner than he had closed the door behind him that he saw Alvin leaving his room as well, his travel bag on his shoulder. A bolt of anger flashed through and consumed Jude in that instant.  
“There he goes, leaving again. Typical.”  
He stepped forward, boldly, reaching Alvin in seconds. Alvin hadn’t seen him yet, as his back was turned towards him.  
“How dare he do this, we are in the coliseum tomorrow. Of all the nights!” His thoughts screamed, though he didn’t speak out loud.  
Jude grabbed the sleeve of Alvin’s coat, swinging Alvin around to face him; his anger at Alvin leaving pushed through and he allowed it to help him slam Alvin’s back against the now closed door – Alvin never bunked with anyone at inns when he did stay, so he knew no one was in the room now. Alvin winced at the impact, stunned for a moment, and reached for his pistol at first, but, recognizing Jude’s race, released his grip on it and put his hands up playfully in surrender.  
“WHERE….are YOU going?” Jude asked, gritting his teeth, his grip tightening on Alvin’s arm. He felt such rage this time, and hurt, seeing as Alvin pushed forward, trying to leave still.  
“Duty calls, Kid.” Alvin answered in a hushed matter-of-factly tone. “When the pidgeon delivers, I answer. You know this.”  
“You’re just gonna bail right before the match with everyone?!” Jude started to snap, but was cut off.  
“Look.” Alvin sighed, setting his bag down. “I’m no more obligated to stick around than you actually are. You’ve known this too, Jude.”  
“That doesn’t automatically go and make it alright to abandon those you dare to call your friends.” Jude’s brow furrowed angrily as he said this; Alvin’s carefree nonchalance towards him was weighing heavily on his last straw.  
“I hate him.” Jude wanted to scream obscenities at Alvin, but stayed quiet in that moment. “Always it’s come and go, no loyalties. How could he?”  
Jude’s grip faltered for a moment as he momentarily rationalized that, in a way, Alvin was in fact right. He could have just left himself if he really wanted to. It wouldn’t make it right, but he could.  
“But….he can’t leave.” Jude thought again. “I don’t want him to.”  
“Like I said, Kid, duty calls. So if we’re done here, or unless you have some better reason I should stay, I’ll be on my way then.” Alvin picked his bag back up and turned to pass Jude, continuing down the hall.  
Jude’s mind panicked then, and he grabbed at Alvin’s scarf without thinking, pulling Alvin back around and down into a kiss. His lips were a lot softer than Jude had ever thought they might be. Not that he had of course ever thought of Alvin in that way before, surely.  
Almost as quickly as he had done it, Jude let go of Alvin’s scarf and pulled away, suddenly embarrassed and at a loss for words at what he had just done. He was naturally good at embarrassing himself, but this just took the cake and ran.  
“Stupid! Ohmygod that was stupid. Stupid me, Stupid Alvin!” Jude’s mind ran a marathon in his skull as his face began to resemble a beet in color. Then he heard the laughing and he wanted to fall through the floorboards.  
Alvin half smirked, chuckling with amusement written clear as day on his face. “So Jude DOES have a reason of his own after all.”  
Jude shied away, staring a hole into the ground. “Just GO already if you’re gonna go then. He started to back away further from Alvin and all he wanted to do in that moment was either run back to the room with Rowen and slam the door shut, or bolt out of the inn and halfway back down the highroad.  
Hearing the sound of bootsteps, he turned his head back up, expecting to finally see Alvin walking away, but found himself staring at Alvin’s chest, or, moreso, his stupid overwhelming scarf, and he felt Alvin’s hand cup his chin, tilting his head up to where now all he saw were Alvin’s stupid eyes. Jude’s face flushed even more as he stared at them.  
“--!” Jude tried to say something but didn’t have words prepared; or, more so, he just didn’t know how to say them to Alvin’s face. His pride wouldn’t allow that.  
“I want you to stay with us…..with me.” He thought about it, but remained silent. He had to say something.  
“I can’t stand you sometimes….really.” He said, but that wasn’t supposed to come out, but it had, right there in Alvin’s face.  
“Oh but would you have me any other way though, Kid.” Alvin mused back and Jude wanted to kick him in his shins. Kid was getting old, fast.  
Alvin leaned in closer then, his lips brushing up against Jude’s, toying with him. Jude fought against his urge to kiss him again, and he wanted to so badly.  
“Got any other reasons?” Alvin whispered as he turned them both, until he now had Jude pressed up against the door to his room.  
“Just leave already……” Jude closed his eyes as he felt Alvin’s lips against his and for a moment continued to fight against his better judgement.  
“You sure about that, Kid?”  
“…………”  
“Well, what do you want? What does Jude want? You just can never make a decision for you and you alone, can you? It’s always about the group, never about Jude.  
“I………I…….” Jude’s resolve, and voice, both shook in that moment.  
“Well, Kid? Alvin’s voice had a twinge of agitation to it now, and Jude’s heart pounded mercilessly. Alvin was right on this too, he never made a solid decision for himself. Alvin was definitely going to leave again if he didn’t say or do something, and their lips grazing wasn’t helping his mind at all.  
“……Quit calling me Kid, you jerk.” Jude breathed after another torn moment, and he finally kissed back, despite knowing it would hurt more either tomorrow first thing, or whenever the next time Alvin left would be.  
Alvin tucked a hand behind Jude’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, and felt Jude’s willpower melt through to his knees like butter as he finally caved in. Jude’s faltered a bit as Alvin’s tongue wandered, sending a physical shiver through Jude.  
Opening the door to his room behind them, he led Jude inside, still driving him through the kiss, reshutting the door as they entered; he left his effects standing in the hall, and, momentarily breaking the kiss, discarded his sword, propping it up against the wall, and his pistol on the nightstand. He then backed Jude up against the edge of the bed, and, nudging forward, eased Jude into laying down against the thick quilted cover  
Alvin planted kisses along Jude’s neck, earning a sigh as he nipped at a small tender spot right near the dip in his neck. His practiced hands wandered along Jude’s torso, carefully unfastening his coat to expose Jude’s nearly nude form to him – Jude shivered at this in a combination of momentary shyness as well as in reaction to the chilled air in the room, a fierce blush rising to his cheeks as he looked up at Alvin. The older man took in the view for a brief moment, tracing his gloved fingers down the middle of Jude’s smaller form, starting at his neck, and finding a few more sensitive spots as he drug his fingers along Jude’s soft pale skin. To look at Jude, you’d never guess that with one right hook, this kid could literally end a person’s day as easily as you would swat at a fly, but Alvin definitely knew better of it, having seen him in combat firsthand.  
His hand reached the edge of Jude’s underwear, and he ran his hand over, pressing his palm down on Jude’s groin, causing Jude to bite his lower lip. Alvin reached under and cupped Jude’s balls, making his moan lightly. As he groped and massaged, pulling small sighs and moans from Jude, Alvin leaned forward, his face just above Jude’s, pecking at his lips in a teasing manner.  
“Have you ever actually been with a man before, Kid?” Alvin asked, not expecting an answer. To his surprise, Jude nodded his head in affirmation; he hadn’t anticipated that at all, and it made him crack a genuine smile. “Well, well then, Jude.”  
In fact, Jude had slept with a few of the other boys in his school dorm; it’s where he had found out he was more into guys than girls, by a long shot. He’d never gotten around to actually dating anyone longterm, or even short term really; he never felt that solely bedroom relations counted as an actual relationship. Jude had always been too busy with his studies to maintain anything past that – too much studying – or so he would like to have said, considering his professor’s late night cram sessions had in fat evolved slowly into something far less studious.  
Alvin remained amused, slipping his hand into Jude’s underwear, and grasping Jude’s semi-hard member, which stiffened more at his touch; Jude’s breath hitched as Alvin began to stroke him. Alvin kissed at Jude’s chest, sucking lightly on his small nipples, and he felt as Jude’s hands began to wander through his hair, gripping slightly.  
“Ahh….Alvin….” Jude sighed, his hips bucking a bit into Alvin’s hand as he stroked harder. Alvin’s mouth made it’s way from his nipples, down Jude’s stomach, nipping his way to Jude’s hips. He took a second then to pull Jude’s underwear completely off, as well as his boots. He then let his lips graze the tip of Jude’s penis, a small bit of cum beading already at the top. Jude gasped as Alvin took the tip into his mouth, and he gripped at the sheets as Alvin leaned his head down more, taking most all of Jude in. Alvin bobbed his head back up, then back down again, this time taking all of Jude in, and moving his head around slowly. Alvin’s hands gripped Jude’s thighs, his thumbs pressing against Jude’s skin and massaging in circles as he continued to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Jude’s member as he did.  
“Hah..! Aaah!” Jude sighed, and bucked his hips forward, his breath beginning to quicken. Alvin heard this and stopped for a moment, causing Jude to whine involuntarily at the loss of pace.  
Removing his gloves then, Alvin stuck two fingers into his mouth and licked. He saw Jude’s lower lip quiver as he pressed his fingers against his entrance. There was initial resistance, but Jude relaxed quickly as Alvin’s fingers entered him. Soft whimpers escaped Jude as Alvin moved his digits around, stretching him. Jude moved his hips against Alvin’s fingers with need and sighed deeply as Alvin pressed a sensitive spot in him. Alvin entertained this reaction, earning more of the same as he rotated his fingers in the same spot with more pressure.  
“A-Alvin….” Jude said in a near beg, his hands fumbling with Alvin’s belt, fighting with the buckle. He then fought with the buttons and zipper on Alvin’s pants, which were now straining against Alvin’s own growing erection. Alvin sighed as his own need was finally set free; he pressed the thumb of his free hand against Jude’s lips, and Jude licked breathlessly at it, sucking lightly on the digit  
Leaning over him and continuing to massage while maneuvering himself into a kneel on the bed; he pecked at Jude’s lips as Jude wrapped his legs around Alvin’s hips as Alvin removed his fingers to the sound of a wanting whimper and positioned himself.  
“You ready then?” He asked in a husky breath against Jude’s lips.  
“Uh…..Uh-huh.” Jude moaned back against Alvin’s mouth.  
Alvin pressed himself up against Jude’s entrance, and he could feel Jude hitch as he began to fill him slowly. Jude took in a slow breath as Alvin started, and he gasped as Alvin’s head pressed completely inside of him with a pop feeling. It had been months now for Jude, not since before he had left Fennmont, and there was a tightness that made him grimace for a short moment before he felt Alvin slide in the rest of the way. Jude held his breath in his throat as the fullness settled in him, and he let out a heavy exhale as Alvin caressed the side of his face, brushing away a few small beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead..  
“Uhn!” Jude moaned as he shifted his own hips to better match Alvin’s. He then reached up, grabbing ahold of the large lapels of Alvin’s coat, hoisting himself up into a seated straddle on Alvin’s hips, causing Alvin to have to lean back in his kneeled position. This made Alvin’s length shift as well, pushing as deep as possible within Jude, and he settled with a pant, leaning his head forward and resting his lips on Alvin’s collarbone.  
Alvin let out a heavy sound of his own as he felt himself inside of Jude, making his mouth water, and wanting to finally be more rough and impatient with the younger man. Alvin was casual, but not that casual, and a fire in his groin demanded to hear Jude scream his name. He gripped Jude’s hips, pressing his fingertips hard into the small dimples where Jude’s slender bones showed just under the skin. Jude felt so very soft for someone who excelled solely in martial arts. Alvin let his hands wander, keeping his fingers pressed as they drug across Jude’s satiny skin, over his stomach and then around to his back. He caressed up along Jude’s spine, earning a soft sigh, and felt Jude relax more against him. Jude had been left half at attention, and each touch delivered a twitch of a response, rearousing Jude’s penis more.  
Done with niceties, Alvin then grabbed ahold of Jude’s buttocks, pushing the young man’s hips down against him, and pressing his own up in a thrust; this sprung Jude’s length back to life completely as Jude’s head tilted back in a shivered moan. Jude brought his head back forward, biting against Alvin’s collar and wrapping his arms around the back of Alvin’s neck. He ground his hips down against Alvin, and then pulled himself up, sliding Alvin out of him a small amount. Alvin pulled him back down with another throaty gasp. Jude rose himself up again to be pulled back down by Alvin as the two started a pace. Jude found that Alvin seemed to enjoy this, and he rocked his hips into the next round, and felt Alvin press his fingers into his skin harder, groaning.  
“You – hng – You don’t – uhh – like to play – hunh…. – nice.” Jude moaned into Alvin’s shoulder. “do you? – uhn!” He bit Alvin’s ear with a whine as Alvin thrust back into him a bit harder this time.  
“You make it – hmm – hard to be nice.” Alvin replied in a groan  
Jude stopped suddenly then with a heavy pant, then, with a small smile, replied, partially out of breath. “That……that so, huh?” Jude slid himself off of Alvin, groaning at the release. Alvin had confusion etched on his face for a moment as Jude turned himself around, then got the hint as Jude then eased himself back down onto Alvin, facing away from him now. Jude reached back behind his head, looping his arms back around Alvin’s neck again. He ground himself back against Alvin, moaning loudly as he did, as the new position caused Alvin to hit deep inside him at a better angle.  
“Let’s play nice then.” Jude said as he gyrated his hips forward and back again.  
Alvin gripped Jude’s hips hard at this and thrust upward and hard against Jude.  
“Nice it is then.” Alvin breathed into Jude’s ear, licking it and tearing an open sigh as he thrust back into Jude again. He leaned forward, tipping Jude with him, which forced Jude onto his hands and knees across the bed. Jude dipped himself down, his chest against the bed cover, and his hips still positioned up. Alvin continued thrusting into him at a heavy pace and Jude gripped the bed cover in fistfuls with a buried moan. Alvin pulled out halfway, then, hearing Jude’s anticipatory whimper, pushed himself back in again, repeating as he built up to a faster pace. Jude bit into a mouthful of sheetcover as he continued to play nice.  
Alvin pulled himself almost entirely out then, jerking at a handful of Jude’s hair, and pulling his head back and up from being buried in the sheet, ripping a loud mixture of a scream and a sigh from Jude as he thrust back all the way in again. Alvin could feel himself building up finally and he repaced himself to a gentler, but firm gyration. The sound of Jude panting as he moved inside of the younger man egged his libido to its peak; leanind down over Jude and biting into the dip between his shoulder and neck while keeping his momentum, he teased Jude.  
“I like hearing you sing for me – you sound better than my birds.” Alvin whispered huskily and pressed in hard, earning another sigh as he hit deep and against Jude’s sweet spot; he could feel Jude’s legs shaking and could see the shudder run through him.  
“Just like that.” He pressed in again, hitting that spot a second, and then a third time, sending waves of shivers through Jude as he finally climaxed, spilling onto the bed with an exhausted gasp.  
Alvin felt himself about to burst at any moment, the sensation from Jude’s quivering body had sent him just to the edge but not over it just yet. He reached forward, gripping Jude’s limp member in one hand and sticking two of his fingers on the other hand into Jude’s mouth, who sucked at them in his post climax ecstasy. Jude whined and his hips bucked involuntarily as Alvin teasingly pressed his fingertips against the cum covered slit of Jude’s head, making him shiver again all over. Alvin groaned with relief as his own climax was granted and he pressed his thumb against Jude’s tip as his release filled Jude, who moaned at the sensation of Alvin filling him. Alvin panted heavily as his own body settled, and he slid himself out, laying beside of Jude, who collapsed fully forward on the bed.  
Reaffixing his pants and belt, Alvin laid there beside of Jude, who was already mostly asleep. He curled an arm around Jude, tracing along the smaller man’s lips, who let out a small “uhn?” at the gesture, curling in on himself as sleep started to take over. Alvin tugged the side of the sheet over to cover Jude as he slept, and Alvin laid back and stared up at the ceiling before choosing to doze off for a bit himself.  
Jude woke up to find himself mostly naked still, and wrapped awkwardly in the bed sheet of Alvin’s bed. It was morning now, and he sat up, looking around him and spotted his clothes – even the rest of them from his shared room with Rowen, folded neatly on the end of the bed for him. His gloves and boots were on the floor as well, but no sign of Alvin. A momentary pang of anger and hurt ran through Jude, but stilled as he should have just expected this from the start. It resurfaced as he thought about what had just happened and he punched the bed. Jude had put far more strength into that than he had intended though because he heard the springs give and snap under his fist, and, lifting his hand back up, saw a sagged indent that would now remain there for whoever came to the inn next. Jude swore about it under his breath, and the swore again as he reached to grab his clothes.  
“He still left….of course he left.”  
Standing up, Jude fastened his pants, and belt. Then his shoes and gloves, heading to the washroom to clean his face. No sooner had he opened the washroom door, than Jude almost ran literally into Alvin, who stood at the sink mid-shave.  
“Were those words for me, Kid?” Alvin picked at Jude with a knowing gze, and Jude felt his feelings about Alvin simmer. “Rowen brought the rest of your clothes over for you after he found out where you were.” And Jude felt himself blush at this. Rowen had seen him asleep probably, and most likely just knew, cuz Rowen was good at that, at knowing things automatically. He felt momentary embarrassment now. The panic must have registered plainly on his face because Alvin laughed about it.  
“You’re fine. Rowen’s all-knowing but he won’t say a word. He’s a man of it, that’s for sure.”  
“So I guess this means you’re still leaving?.......” Jude got to the point. Expecting a yes.  
“Ehh…..I can stay another day or two. It’s no rush.” Alvin stated matter-of-factly as he took the razor across his face, and Jude sighed for a moment. Alvin would still leave eventually.  
He always would.


End file.
